narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rikuse Hebiza
Rikuse Hebiza (陸生蛇座,Hebiza Rikuse) Background Appearance Personality True to his successors his personality is hard to discern, while he boasts the well mannered, respectful, soft spoken qualities of Kaname. He also inherited Raido's flippant attitude and during fights as he has been known to mouth off to even the most powerful of shinobi. He also gained the powerful wrath of Kaname's when angered to a point and Raido's carefree attitude. While not on the same level,but no doubt just as close. He has Kaname's will and love to protect what he care for which in his case is his land, and Raido's neutral attitude where he is willing to look the other way should something not be a concern of his. A long with the soft spoken manner of Kaname's it seems as though he has gained the same Gift of Gab from Raido as he has been shown to play on words and outsmart people. Often using this to get out of tough situations or pulling fast one's on his enemies. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Due to the uniqueness of his birth, Rikuse's chakra is of legendary standards in terms amount. He possess two different chakras, which both take a different color. His first chakra is a dark void black color, very similar to the night skys. When released, the chakra itself seems to want to consume the things around it. His second chakra when released, takes a unnatural white color. When released the chakra itself seems to seek out other natures and attempts to destroy them. ~More to come~ Dōjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Summoning Technique Space-Time Ninjutsu Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Much like Raido and Kaname, Rikuse's swordsmanship is deadly and unorthodox, his style is a powerful force on the battlefield. Rikuse's style generally focuses on the ability to take on multiple enemies at once, a 360 degree field of defense and offense at close range, and sheer ferocity in speed. His style is wild to say the least, and said to be a suicidal method of combat; a terrifying mixture of straightforward strikes and fearless maneuvers that defy the traditional logic of self preservation. He consistently leaves openings in order to strike with simple and devastating strength. Although this tactic often ends in mutual injury, his pain tolerance generally negates the damage he sustains while his own massive strength makes his end of the trade quite devastating. These skills were developed within the Forbidden Lands, where he had no other choice but to defend himself as best he could in order to survive. With no formal training his experience comes from trial by combat, many 'proper' swordsmen find his style irritatingly brutish and unrefined. With this unique style, he can repeatedly slash around his body to counter at any incoming attacks that may be coming from any angle. He is able to slash so quickly around his body it wouldn't even seem like he is moving, another testament for his great speed. Using a mix of instinct, extrasensory perception, speed, and overall wit, Rikuse's has a great sense of how to attack as well as where he is being attack from. Also with his keen eyes he easily go from attacking one individual to the next in a single line of slashes and attacks, making attacking him in numbers a rather bad idea or strategy to follow. Other Quotes * "All things are born from the earth, and so shall they return". Trivia *'Rikuse Hebiza' "陸生蛇座" can be read as Terrestrial Serpent, which was an old name given to the Vision Serpent in Mayan Mythology. *Hebiza "蛇座" refers to the Serpent constellation.